littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
AceStriker43
is the 43th episode of Gladiator of Field AceStriker. Summary The AceStrikers have made it to the Apocalypse Territory. As the others fights off Thanaz, Peina and Polemos, Merry locates and attempts to break through Kataktis' heart after confronting him. But will be able to end the Horsemen of Apocalypse once and for all, or will Merry lose herself instead? Synopsis Miyuki, Hawk and Gear continue onward towards Kataktis' location while the rest of the AceStrikers stay behind to face against Thanaz, Peina and Polemos respectively. Ryoma and Rinsho fought Thanaz, Itaru and Kakeru fought Peina, and Teppei and Ethan fought Polemos in their respective environments. The AceStrikers were easily outmatched by them, with each revealing their own desires. Thanaz felt that it was useless putting effort into death, Peina wanted to starving everyone and only cared for himself, and Polemos striven to be most powerful warrior. Despite initially struggling in their battles, the AceStriker use their Glorious Modes to convey their victories and kills the trio. Meanwhile, Miyuki, Hawk and Gear soon come face to face with Kataktis. Kataktis resolves to make King Rodimus suffer by bringing out the full power of the Apocalypse Horsemen to kill Miyuki in front of him. Whilst Hawk and Gear being overwhelmed by Kataktis's attacks, Miyuki comes to understand her true feelings of wanting to be with Ryoma, telling everyone that they can still be win even if they can release King Rodimus from evil seal and save Gloria Planet. Heard by her words, Hawk and Gear remembers about their past as the AceStrikers they used to protect people around the world. Wanting Miyuki to be in love with the AceStrikers, Hawk and Gear transforms into their respective Gladiators: Cyan Striker and Violet Striker and together, they overwhelmed Kataktis with their amazing power and speed, much to everyone's surprise. Unfortunately, Overlord uses his influence to fuel Kataktis with the respective Horsemen Trio and order him to kill Miyuki all alone. Kataktis, screaming in rage and agony, transforms into the massive monster and, driven by nothing but rampage and losing of his followers, battles Miyuki once again, the battle more bloodshed and intense than before. Before he kills Miyuki, the AceStrikers arrive in time and, with Cyan Striker and Violet Striker joins in, defeats Kataktis with even stronger Glorious Meteor Strike, resulting energy finally destroying Apocalypse Territory, breaking King Rodimus free from evil seal for good. As everyone tearfully celebrating their earnest victory, Victor hugs his father and tells him that he lost his sense of courage since started and said that Merry Striker is here to see him. Miyuki, morphing into an actual Princess Aegle of Gloria, tearfully tells him that she's finally reunites with her uncle and her younger cousin since she escape from Apocalypse Horsemen as a child. With Rodimus start to cry, the tears of light destroy Azazel's seal and hugs his niece at last, much for everyone's tears. The AceStrikers look on although Ryoma is silently heartbroken over the fact that Miyuki and Victor are finally together with Rodimus while Ryoma also crying. Meanwhile, Azazel learns of what has happened and punishes Cybergeddon for his ultimate failure. Cybergeddon heard about Azazel's plans to show Rodimus misfortune before he gasps when Azazel revealed that Overlord is Aegle's older twin and he will going to kill her along with Ryoma with Cybergeddon's body. Major Events *The AceStrikers face off against the Horsemen Trio and defeats them. *Merry Striker and Captain Kataktis face off for the last time. *Thanks to the Striker Trackers and the memories of being AceStrikers from the past, Hawk and Gear transforms into Cyan Striker and Violet Striker for the first time. *With Cyan Striker and Violet Striker joins in, the AceStrikers perform a stronger version of Glorious Meteor Striker. *The Four Horsemen of Apocalypse has been defeated and everyone around the Planet Gloria is saved. *King Rodimus has been freed from Azazel's seal and reunited with Victor and Miyuki. *It was revealed that Overlord's true identity is Argus, Aegle's older twin once Azazel kidnaps him as a child during the war. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. AceStrikers *'Miyuki Shibuki / Merry Striker' *Ryoma Asamiya / Red Striker *Itaru Higashikawa / Blue Striker *Kakeru Kumodera / Yellow Striker *Teppei Tsuchida / Black Striker *Ethan Shirosora / White Striker *Rinsho Gamo / Silver Striker *Sir Hawk / Hakuto Takahata / Cyan Striker *Sir Gear / Reiji Ookami / Violet Striker Allies *Victor *Four Gospels *Angus Dei Villains *Captain Kataktis *Polemos *Peina *Thanaz *Cybergeddon *Lord Azazel *Overlord *Testaments and Catastrophes Secondary Characters *King Rodimus Trivia *The AceStrikers all use their previous skills when fighting the Testaments and Catastrophes. *The song Brave is With Your Love appears for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime